


Trouble from day one

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: He sure was.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Series: Georgelina (George Weasley/Angelina Johnson) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047604
Kudos: 1





	Trouble from day one

Our tale begins in George and Angelina Weasley's house, they're discussing their five year old son, Frankie.

Angelina sighed. "He can't keep pranking that poor kid next door."

George smirked. "That same kid keeps levitating our cat onto the roof, Angie."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Yes, but Frankie needs to stop getting revenge every time she does that."

George told her, "We knew our Frankie was going to be trouble from day one though after he laughed at how bad we were at changing his nappy."

Angelina smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right. We did know he was gonna be trouble, just like his daddy."


End file.
